Red wedding
by oneiroitane
Summary: Set after 6x01.Jane and Lisbon are getting married and someone from the past came to destroy their happiness. NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

After 2 years from that horrible night he still could not believe what is today. His wedding day, the new start to a new chance of life with the woman he loves. The one and only Teresa Lisbon. He has regular nightmares about that night. Red John answered Lisbon's cell phone, the long drive to the abandoned house, the corpse of Patridge and a Lisbon covered in blood in shock. Red John tried to kill her but she won the fight and killed him with his own knife. At the beginning he was mad at her going there alone and putting herself in danger. But he was neutral about her killing his nemesis. She did it to save her life but it was his responsibility to his family and Lisbon took it from him.

After that night he left again without a word to nobody and travel. He bought a airstream and visited all the states. He stayed for a big time at Grand Canyon. It is a beautiful and peaceful place. He had a lots of calls from the CBI and his old friends but no from Lisbon. His heart hurt at it. Had she forget him already? He remembered all the good and bad times between them. Their trust fall, the day he killed Hardy, the day they were locked in the container in the middle of the desert, their dance, Bosco's death, Lisbon in that bridesmaid dress, Walter Mashburn ,Erica Flynn, Lorelei, the meeting at the church after Las Vegas, the unforgiving "love you" and all the times she stood in his side and helped him.

That was the time he understood he had two options in his life. One, he stayed away alone forever or second he had to make peace with his ghosts and move on. He was already at the first option and he felt more miserable than ever. If he would choose the second, he has to go back and beg Lisbon to forgive him and then try to move on with her. After days of thinking he made his decision which lead him to this current day of his wedding.

The hard part was not the forgiving but making her to give him a chance to be more than her friend and coworker. She didn't trust him in this department and the first time he told her that he loves her she was frighten and distant. He couldn't blame her after the memory of the first time. He knew it would take time to make her believe him.

At first he asked her on a date. She refused so fast that he made him upset and frightened. He continued by be wooing her. He brought her the best coffee and bear claws every morning, made less troubles, buying her strawberries or apples, accompanied her in crime scenes or car, offering flowers in every situation or be open to her and shared things of his life.

Almost every night they were together. Sometimes they went out for dinner or watched a movie. He found himself enjoy too much spending time with her. One morning she was late and he started to worried. Cho told him she was sick and she would not come to work today. He went to her house and found her in bed sleeping. She was under the blankets sleeping deeply and he found the image adorable. He stayed in her side until she fully recovered. She was a fussy and a moody patient.

After it, she seemed calmer and more open to him. A night she drunk a little more than usual and she kissed him. It was their first kiss and he found himself melted in it. He broke first and putted her in bed. She registered in first and tried to opened his vest. He told her that he wanted more than anything else in the world but she was drunk and he didn't want to take advantage of her statue. He knew that she would probably regret it in the morning. The next morning she asked him if she looked fine or drunk. When he answered negative, She kissed him passionate. He return the kiss hungrily and pushed her on his body. They ended up in bed and stayed there all weekend.

She wanted to keep their relationship hide for a while. She was afraid about her job. He was fine with it. He found it amusing trying to kiss her on her office or making her blushing. They couldn't take their hands from each other. He loved their little escapes in his attic. 2 months later they announced their relationship. Betram was furious with it but Jane manipulated him to accept it.

His proposal came on their one year anniversary. He prepared a dinner beside the ocean. He lighted up hundreds of candles and a radio played soft music. It was a beautiful night. Lisbon's eyes shined in the light of candles. When they finished their dinner, they sit on the edge of the ocean. Without Lisbon noticed he send a message and after a few moments the sky filled with fireworks. He watched Lisbon's face and took off the ring. Lisbon looked at him stunned and before she could say anything Jane proposed to her.

"Teresa, There were moments that I thought I wouldn't be in love again or happy again. You proved me wrong. You are the love of my life. My only light. My first and last thought. I can imagine my life without you. You have no idea what you mean to me. How much I love you. You are my best friend, my lover, my rock and I would be extreme honored if you agree to be my wife too. Teresa Lisbon, will you marry me?"

"Okay. Yes. Yes." she said and laughed.

"Yes? Excellent. I'm glad that's dealt with. I was a little nervous."

"Oh, come on. You knew I was gonna say yes."

"No, even after all these years, you're still a mystery to me. "

They agreed to a small wedding with their close friends and her family. They decided to get married on a hill facing the sea. He was so happy . He was scared that in the last moment she would decide to leave him. He was anxious.

He took a big breath and took his place. Cho would married them and Rigsby was his best man. Van Pelt was the maid of honor and Lisbon's big brother will escort her. He found himself hard to relax .

The moment he saw her in her wedding dress his eyes filled with tears. She looked so beautiful and he couldn't believe his luck. There is no way he deserved her but He would do everything to be a good husband to her.

He gave her his bigger smile and took her hand. He couldn't stop smiling and looking at her. They stood and faced each other and Cho asked if they are ready to begin.

He was lost that moment. Couldn't listen or see anything else except Lisbon. Suddenly a big loud disturbed him. He looked at Lisbon who was in shock. Her dress was red from her blood and her eyes blank. People started to screamed and searched for the shouter. Jane took Lisbon in his arms and cried.

"Don't close your eyes Teresa. Focus in my voice. Stay with me. Stay with me my love please."

But Lisbon closed her eyes and a tear escaped from them.

Author's note: Someone came to revenge Jane. Who could he be? Lisbon is not dead. She just passed out. This is a Jisbon story. Please tell me your thought in a review or in a PM.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thanks again for your reviews and follows. It means a lot to me as a new writer. Here is the second chapter.**

Jane continued to hold Lisbon and he started to cry. He couldn't believe what has just happened. Why did it happen? Who could possible wanted to hurt Lisbon? It was all his fault. He never should have come back. He should have ended it, like it was supposed to finish. Find and kill Red John and then killed himself. He never had to fall in love again. He was like a virus. Infective everything around him slowly and painful. He didn't deserve happiness. He was a liar, a conman, someone who killed his family because of his arrogance. And now he would lost again the woman he loves.

Cho and Rigsby called backups and an ambulance. They surrounded the place to find the shooter. Van Pelt stayed with Jane and tried to support him. Soon an ambulance came and Van Pelt and Rigsby had to pull away Jane so the paramedics worked with her. They loaded her in a stretcher and Van Pelt accompanied her to the ambulance. They didn't let him go with her over his yelling. As the doors of the ambulance closed and started to leave, Jane fell down in his knees and cried hard.

"Come on man. Let's go to hospital. Everything is going to be fine. Boss is a tough one. She would fight hard I'm sure." Rigsby told him and put his hand on his shoulder to give him hope.

"It's her blood. Hers! And it is my fault. She is dying because of me." he said looking his hands.

"Jane is not your fault. Don't take this way now. Come on let's go to hospital. She needs you Jane. Now more than ever. "

"If she'll get something, I swear I'll find the person who caused it and reaped his heart from his chest."

"Ok, Come on. Let's go."

The hospital was filled with journalist. They must have learnt about the shooting and ran to catch the news. It doesn't happen every day an agent to get shot on her wedding. Betram gave a small speech and asked politely them to leave.

They didn't find the shooter but he left behind his gun. He didn't left fingerprints or DNA on it. He used a sniper gun from the windows of a hotel room. Fortunately the distance was big and the bullet lose the speed and it didn't penetrate deep Lisbon.

Jane was sitting in one of the hospital chairs and put his head in his hands. He was trembling and shivering. Van Pelt went to their apartment to bring me some clean clothes. He took them gratefully and changed. After he gave his clothes to Cho. They were evidences now.

Lisbon was on surgery for 13 hours. Her doctor said the bullet didn't hit the organs but she lost a lot of blood. Her condition was still critical but he said they are optimist and she would recover completely.

Jane asked her doctor if he could see her. The doctor smiled friendly to him and lead him to change first into medical clothes. He lead him to a private room. When he opened the door, he saw Lisbon lie down to bed. Around her many machines and tubes.

He entered alone and took the chair and putted next to her. He pulled out her cross from his pocket and tied it carefully to her neck. He kissed her in her forehead and caressed her cheeks. He let the tears fall and took her hand and putted in his face.

"If you die, I'll die the same moments, do you know it? I had a present for you. I booked a trip to Ireland for our honeymoon. You always wanted to go there and I thought we could have a small escape. Just the two of us. Please Teresa fight. For me my love. Stay with me. Don't leave me you too. You can't leave the team or your brothers. We all need you. Don't leave us my angry princess. Please. "

"Do you remember our first case? I was totally a mess and you were so nice and compassionate to me. You told me to clean up. That I had a homeless vibe. You were absolutely right of course. I had a specific purpose and I manipulated Hannigan to gain access into CBI. But you knew it of course. Not immediately but after a while you understood it. From the first moment I knew what a gorgeous person you are. Inside out. You underrate yourself but you are one in a billion. And I am a SOB and I don't know what I did to deserve you. "

"I mean I hurt you so much. I abandoned you so many times. I lied, tricked you and you always were in my side. I didn't even keep my promise to protect you. It's all my fault. I promise you my princess I will find who did it. I will find him."

"Jane. Are you ok? JANE!" Cho said loudly to him.

"What? Yes, I'm fine. I was lost for a few moments. What do you want?" ,he told him irritated without turning around to face him.

"We are going back to the office. I thought you may want to come with us."

"Yes, you are right. But we can't leave her alone."

"She won't be alone. Her brothers are here and we will put a officer out of the door for protection. Come on. Let's go. "

"Yeah. I'll be there in a minute." he said looking at him over his shoulder.

Cho nodded and left him alone.

"I'll come back soon. Continue to fight ok? Don't give up." he said and gave her a last kiss on her cheek and left.

At CBI headquarters:

"So what did you find?" Jane asked taking a sip from his teacup.

"He left behind the gun. He used it from the hotel cross the street. We found it in the room." Rigsby said and sat in his desk.

"Okey. Did we have the name he left at the hotel?"

"No. The room was booked by a woman named Martha Collins. She was here in California for a convention." Van Pelt answered.

"She knew the shooter then. Where is she now?"

"We found her dead in her room. They spend together the previous night. He must have approached her to have access threw the room. " She continued.

"Come on. Someone must have seen him. A bartender, the cleaner, a security must be something. Where is Cho?"

"He searched the lists of the current custodies. It could be an old suspect."

"No. He is losing his time. They hit Lisbon because they wanted me."

"What? That's not logical." Risgby said frowning.

"Do you think the moment they hit her was coincidence? In our wedding? Someone wanted to hurt me. And the wedding gave them the perfect opportunity."

"But who could be? Red John is dead. Maybe one of his friends?" Rigsby asked.

"I don't know. But for some reason I don't feel it has a connection to him. The shot was very skillfully. I think our shooter was a professional hire murderer and has military background. "

"Do you think someone hire him? " Van Pelt asked confused.

"Yes. He also must be charming and at his thirties."

"You can't know it" Rigsby snapped.

"Look the victim Martha Collins. She was young, beautiful and successful. Do you think she would look someone who doesn't hit in my description?"

"Well, she didn't seem the type that looking a man by their intellectual gifts." Rigsby said.

"You can be serious guys." Van Pelt said crossly.

Jane just gave her a spare me look.

"So I will make a search about retired man from the military. Maybe someome who didn't go along with the rules or got hurt in the field." Van Pelt said and click on her computer.

"I will contact with the FBI to know if they had similar cases or suspects." Rigsby continued.

"Okay. I'll go find Cho and go to Lisbon. Keep me update if you find anything."

 **Author's note 2: I hope you find this chapter nice and I didn't disappointed you. I didn't give many clues but I told you this isn't about Red John. I'll probably tell you who is hiding behind of it in the next chapter. I don't know yet. This is a small multichapter story. One more clue is the person we are looking was on season four. Please leave your thoughts on review or PM.**


	3. Chapter 3

Patrick Jane walked down the corridor of the hospital, looking for information about the health of Lisbon. He found Cho sitting in a chair and said:

"How is Lisbon? Do you have any update from the doctors?"

"Relax Jane. She is in her room. Her doctor is with her examining her." Cho said serious.

"I need to see her." he said nervous.

They waited for some minutes and they saw the doctor coming to their side.

"How is Lisbon?" Jane asked anxious.

"Miss Lisbon is very hurt and still weak from the blood she lost. I know you are worried but she will be fine. She just need some rest .She was very lucky and she fight back." the doctor said giving a small smile to him.

"Can I see her?" Jane asked.

"Yes, but only for a few minutes. She is still sleeping . We think she will be in that condition for the next hours and then she will start to wake up." he said and left with a nod.

Jane didn't lose a second and opened the door and looked Lisbon lying on the bed. He approached her with a hurt and worried heart.

"Teresa, it's me Jane. Thanks for fighting my love." he said stroking her hair. "I'm still looking for the person. It is difficult because I can't stop thinking and worry about you. You are safe now. I promise you will be fine from now on."

A nurse opened the door and said:

"Excuse me sir but you need to leave. The patient needs rest."

"Ok. I am leaving." he said looking at the nurse. Then he stooped and gave a gentle kiss at Lisbon and said:

"I will come later Teresa. Love you." and he left.

Cho was waiting Jane outside the room. He realized Jane seemed calmer and asked:

"What happened? How is she?"

"She seems much better. Her color has improved. I was-am worried about her. I feel angry at the person who did this. " he said looking at Cho.

"Don't worry. The boss is a fighter, she is going to be fine. We will catch him." he said cold.

"Van Pelt said you were looking at the recent releases. Did you find anything? Something weird?"

"No. Nothing suspicious. What do you think?"

"I think someone targeting Lisbon because of me. Someone wants to hurt me through Lisbon. The person who shot her is professional. Someone paid him to kill her and he failed. He will try again. I'm sure about it." Jane explained.

"That doesn't give us any clue to find him. What do you suggesting? " Cho asked.

"We will wait for him to come and finish the job." Jane said. "And then he will fall into our trap."

"Ok. But only if you promise to stay calm and don't do anything stupid." Cho said seriously.

"It's our only chance. We don't have anything to keep going. " Jane said and left.

 **Late at night at the hospital:**

A man in a white form entered into Lisbon's room. The office outside her door was fallen asleep and there wasn't anyone from her friends or family there. He couldn't believe how easy was to get in her room.

"I'm so sorry for the discomfort. You should have die immediately but I failed. I'm here to correct that mistake." He said to Lisbon and took out a syringe from his pocket.

"Hands in the air now! On your knees." Cho shouted and went out from the toilet.

The man cursed and obeyed to his comment. Cho handcuffed him and called Jane.

"I have him. It's over. Lisbon is fine. " he said and hang up.

Two minutes later, Jane entered and smiled to the man. He checked Lisbon and the he said:

"Who hired you?" Jane shouted .

The man stayed silence and Cho spoke.

"He didn't say anything. Let's take him to CBI and try to make him speak." Cho said and dragged him out. Jane followed him taking a last glimpse of Lisbon.

 **Author's note: I know it is small. I was away for some days and I didn't want to let you without something. The next chapter will be longer and with progress in the story. I;m sorry about the dely. Have a good summer.**


	4. Chapter 4

Two hours later Jane was sitting in front of the executer. Cho didn't let him ride with them to the way to CBI worried about the mental situation of Jane. He seemed like a lion in a cage waiting to be free to devour his enemy.

Jane was watching him carefully with a ice, unemotional glance. Rigsby made the typical procedure to collect his fingerprints and his DNA and then he handcuffed him.

"What's your name?" Jane asked him coldly.

He looked at him and gave him a mockingly smile.

"Answered me" Jane said loud.

"You will know when you run my fingerprints in your base." he said simply.

"Do you want to play like this?" Jane said and stood up from his chair. He closed the shutters and disconnected the recorder. Finally he went beside him and hit him in his face. He screamed for the pain and got furious with Jane. Cho was watching from the windows and ran to keep him sanity.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Jane?" Cho loud to him grabbed Jane from his arms and dragged him away from the man.

"He is crazy. I will sue you and the entire CBI." the man screamed.

"Cho let me. I promise I will try to compose." Jane said looking at Cho.

Cho let him free and Jane fixed his clothes and hair. He took a big breath and said:

"Look, we don't care about you. We can make you a deal. " Jane said trying to relax himself.

"A deal about what?"

"Information. Give us the name of the person who hired you to kill agent Lisbon and we will offer you small sentence in prison." Cho said with a ice look.

"And what will it happen if I deny?"

"You have you in video to try to kill a federal agent. I am also sure if we search your life we will find more evidence against you. I think you understand how difficult is the situation for you."

"And what is your deal?"

"Ten years in prison with the higher security. Only if your information are good of it or leave it" Cho explained.

"Also if you don't start talking, I'll make sure you will never again see the lights of day again in your pathetic, miserable life. And I'll make you tell me everything you know in my way." Jane continued smiling devilishly.

"You can't do that. It's illegal! "

"Try me. Just try me!"

"Make the paperwork, we have a deal." he said looking at them and made himself comfortable in the chair.

Two hours later Van Pelt found the match of his fingerprints in the system. His name was George Morrison, 45 years old, divorced, ex military, he was persecuted about his bad behavior against the rules. Rigsby went to search his house and Cho was closing the deal with a judge.

Jane went to the kitchen to make himself some tea. To say he was furious would been am Understatement. He wanted to kill him not made a deal with him. He may go to prison but he will find a way to make his life miserable and painful like he hurt Lisbon. He turned his hand into a fist and slammed the teaspoon in the sink.

"How are you?" he heart Van Pelt's voice and turned to faced her.

"Not very good but I try to stand it" he said eased his face into a smile.

"Can't blame you. You should go to Lisbon. The papers will not be ready until tomorrow. We have everything under control here. She needs you Jane. You must be there when she will wake up." she said with a warm smile and left.

He return to his tea and threw it on the counter. Van Pelt was right he should be with Lisbon. He need her too.

 **At the hospital:**

He opened the door and watched her laying in her bed. He went and sat beside her in the bed and took her hand in his. He looked her mesmerized. He couldn't believe how she can be so beautiful even after the shooting. He held her hand, wrapping his finger with his wanting to feel her warmth. To feel she was alive.

He spend hours with her caressing her hair, telling her about the progress he made on the case, about his life and feelings. Around midnight Lisbon started to gain her senses and blinked. Jane encouraged her to open her eyes and looked at him. Some minutes later she managed to open slowly her eyes. She looked tired and weak. She saw Jane and gave him a small smile.

"What happened?" she gasped with a low and hoarse voice.

"You were shot. In our wedding. Do you remember?" Jane asked carefully.

"Yes. Who did it? Why?" she asked calm.

"We found the shouter. We don't know yet who did it. I will know soon. You don't have to worried about it. You are safe now." he said with a emotional voice and kiss her hand.

"What happened to you? You looked awful."

"What happened to me? Woman you took me 20 years of my life when I saw you bleeding. I can't lose you Teresa. I don't think I will stand it. "

"When was the last time you ate or slept?"

"I ate something the morning. I'm not really hungry."

"You look like hell. You should go to sleep Jane."

"Don't worry about me. You take care of yourself my love." he said smiling at her.

"And you say I'm stubborn. Come and lay with me." she said and made space at the bed.

"No Teresa. You should rest. You need your strength. I will sleep in the chair."

"I can't sleep when I worry about you. Come on Jane. I need you. I missed you" she said with puppy face.

He let a breath and joined her in the bed. Lisbon immediately put her arm in his chest and closed her eyes. Jane stayed for a few minutes watching her. He leaned over and gave her a kiss to her temple. He allowed to himself to relax and slept peacefully.

He woke up first the next day from a furious doctor.

"What the hell are you doing Mr. Jane? You can't do that!" he said loud.

Lisbon made a grimace of annoyance in her sleep and Jane gave a cold look at him.

"She invited me to bed. I'm not the one who annoys her but you." Jane snapped.

"I must examine the patience. You should leave Mr. Jane." he said steady

"I will leave soon. Come again later." he said with a dirty look.

The doctor left mad closing the door behind him. Jane turn his focused on Lisbon and shook her slower to wake up. She opened her eyes and said to him upset:

"Go back to Sleep Jane."

"I have to go to CBI. Your doctor will come soon. "

"Ok" she whispered.

"I will come soon. I love you Teresa." he said and kissed her gently on her lips.

Lisbon smiled in the kiss. Jane stood up and prepared to leave. When he opened the door he heart Lisbon's voice.

"Love you too Jane."

Jane smiled to himself and left.

 **At CBI:**

"Are you ready Jane?" Cho asked "You should behave in there Jane. He is with his lawyer."

"Don't worry. Let's go and finish it." Jane answered and without waiting he entered to the interrogation room. Cho followed him and sit in the chair with Jane behind him.

"Morning. I'm agent Cho, he is Patrick Jane. We have the papers ready. Are you ready to start?" Cho said with a professional voice.

"Yes, my client will tell you everything he knows about the person you are looking for." his lawyer said.

"Let's start then. What's his name?" Jane asked coldly.

"I don't know his name. Actually I never met him. But I can help you finding him."

"We are listening."

"I met with his lawyer. I can give you a full description of him. He said his name was Ted Taggart. His client had a big hatred to you mister Jane. He said you should pay about what you did it to him, the torture. " he said and stopped.

"That is not important. We need more if you want the deal." Cho said with his ice look.

"I didn't finish. I let the best for the end. I met with his lawyer because he was in prison. He wanted the job to be done before he was released. With that way he would have an alibi. What do you think now? "

Cho and Jane looked at each other and nod. Cho stood up and said:

"We have to check your information. If they are truth, you will have the deal." Cho said and left with Jane the room leaving behind the lawyer who screamed to them.

 **Author's note: I hope you enjoy the progress of my story. Next chapter we have the arrest and the epilogue. Leave your thoughts. Until next time. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**This story came to the end. Please tell me what you think. I really appreciate it. Check out my new story '** **moving forward with you'**

"Did you find anything?" Jane asked impatiently Van Pelt.

"No. Nothing. I can't find someone we know and will be released or was released soon. And no match to a lawyer Ted Taggard. He must have told us lies." Van Pelt said looking at him.

"No, he seemed sincere. We must missing something." Jane sighed from his couch.

"Jane, Betram asked you in his office. He said he wants an update for Lisbon's condition and he must inform you about something. I don't know what." Rigsby told him entering the bullpen.

 **Betram's office:**

"Ah Jane, come on. sit down" Betram nodded him from his desk.

Jane sat down and said:

"What did you want me?"

"I want an update about the shooting of agent Lisbon. How is she?"

"She is better. She woke up. She needs plenty of rest. But you didn't want me for that." Jane said straight.

"Yes, you are right. I had a meeting with Ardiles and I learnt something. Benjamin Marx was released this morning. I mean, you tortured him into a confession and he had a good lawyer, a little luck and he walked away. I wanted you to know based on your last meeting with him."

"We searched the lists of prison's released and his name wasn't in." Jane asked confused.

"Because he wasn't in prison. The last months he worked with the FBI as an informer. His lawyer helped him with that way to low his sentence and earned the judge."

"Who is his lawyer?"

"Why are you asking?"

"He seems really good. I may need one in the future."

"I see. His name is Jason Taggard." he said looking suspicious to Jane. "You may stay away Jane. I will not cover your ass again."

"I don't know what you're meaning." Jane said innocent and stood up and left.

"Benjamin Marx? Are you serious?" Rigsby asked him nervous.

"Yes. It all matched. Morrison identified his lawyer in the photos."

"What's your plan?" Cho asked icily.

"I'll make him pay. He will not be get away with this. Not this time."

"Jane, Please tells us, you will not kill him right?" Van Pelt asked tense.

"I will need your help." he said ignoring Van Pelt question.

"Our help in what?" Cho asked and saw Jane smirk.

Benjamin Marx was sitting in his hotel suite and enjoyed a glass of champagne with his female company wearing a bathrobe. After all these months in prison he needed some sexual relief. He was finally free and most important he took his revenge against Patrick Jane. He was thrilled knowing he made him suffer like he did to him. He didn't success to kill his girlfriend but he knew it was painful to him. All the previous months he was obsessed with it. And the best part was nobody knew about him.

He smiled bright and grabbed his friend in his lap without hesitant. He tore her panties and he opened his robe. He thrusted inside her forcibly and hard. She screamed and frowned from the pain but he didn't care. She was a cheap prostitute only for him and continued his thrusts violently grabbing her ass with his nails and nipping her breasts hard leaving scars and bruises behind. When he was finished he threw her off him and lighted up a cigarette. He closed his eyes delight with a pleased smile on his lips.

One hour later his door was knocking. He send the girl opened it and his lawyer came in.

"Hello Jason. Grab a glass of champagne. You deserve it my friend."

"I'm not here as a friend. I'm bout work." he said seriously.

"Ok. what do you want?" he said not bothering to stood up and laid back in the pillows.

"We are screwed. That idiot told about us."

"Who are you talking for?"

"The man you paid to shoot agent Lisbon. They arrested him and he told them everything to make a deal. They know about you." he said scared.

"They don't have any evidence. We are fine."

"How can you be so relax? He will come for us. He will kill you. I heard Betram said he is out of control and he is looking for you. You must protect yourself."

"I don't afraid him. He will not kill me. He wouldn't risk letting her alone now and go to prison."

"I made my duty. Do whatever you think." he said loudly and left.

He stayed skeptical about some moments. He may be right. He may were in danger but he didn't scare him. If he comes, he'll be prepare. He shook his head and returned his focus on the girl next to him. She looked at him a little scared but he ignore it and covered her body with his and continued his fun.

It passed two days and still not news from his nemesis Patrick Jane. The waiting drove him crazy and made him paranoid. He was furious with the situation and burst his anger to his girl next to him. He threatened her badly fucking and spanking her hard and violently. He drank more than usual and sometimes he passed out.

He called his lawyer and friend to learn if he had any news. Every time the same answer that he didn't knew anything. He took the bottle of champagne and threw it to the wall breaking into pieces.

He opened the television and heard at the news about the release of agent Lisbon from the hospital. The camera played some screenshots and he saw her next to Jane. He had a big smile and he was looking at her sweet and caring. He felt angry about it. He wanted him sad, miserable , not happy and loved beside to a beautiful woman.

His thoughts interrupted from the hotel's fire alarm. He panicked immediately. He opened the door and saw smoke to the entire floor. His phone rang and went to take it. He had a message and it wrote 'I'm coming. PJ'. He grabbed the broken bottle and the girl putting her in front of him like a shield.

He left the room and looked around him. He started carefully to walk to the stairs. Around him people who ran and screamed. Suddenly in front of him he saw Jane's back and blond hair. he turned right and saw him again. He turn left the same. It was like he was everywhere. He thought he started to have hallucinations and closed his eyes for a few seconds to concentrated. But when he opened them again he saw the same thing. He was surrounded by him.

"Get away or I'll kill her." he said and tight her more strong.

He didn't have a answer the Jane's stayed in their places.

"Let me pass. I'm not kidding." he shouted.

Again no answer. He started to trembled from his nerves. When he closed his eyes again he heard a loud 'Now' and he felt the girl ran away from him. He recovered fast and he raised the broken bottle and ran to Jane who looked at him at the end of the hole. Before he reached him Jane pulled out a gun and shot him two times in the chest. He lost his balance and lied down.

Jane and a other man went to his side. The other man was Cho who wore a wig and clothes to looked like Jane. Cho took the bottle and Jane punched him hard in his face.

"You can't let me die. You are the police." he said in pain.

"I'm not obliged to do anything to save. You tried to kill my wife, did you really believe I would have left you so easy?" Jane said with a red face.

"You deserved it you son of a bitch." he said and cried in pain.

"I'm not good person I know it but I don't hurt innocents like you do." Jane said and hit him again. "If you survived, you'll die in prison. And the officers there will be happy to spent some time with you." he continued and left.

Cho stayed and called Rigsby and an ambulance. The girl was shaking on an officer's embrace. A maid gave her a note and she had agreed to help them.

Benjamin Marx survived from the shooting but he committed suicide two months later in prison. Jane shot him in self-defense and he was clear from the charges.

Jane return to their apartment and saw Lisbon laying back on the bed sleeping deeply. He thanked Van Pelt for staying with her when he left. She asked about the plan and how is the girl and he told her everything was fine. She left some minutes later and Jane went and sat to the bed next to Lisbon.

"How are you feeling?" Jane asked Lisbon when she opened her eyes.

"Better. I feel better here in our home. I missed you."

"I miss you too." he said smiling and kissed her gently.

"What did it happen?"

"We catch him. He will not hurt you again. Everything is fine" he said gently.

"Really? Didn't you do anything stupid?" she said suspicious.

"Come on, trust me Teresa. Do you need anything? Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm fine. Jane, do you remember your proposal about us leaving?" she said biting her lip.

"Of course. Why?" he said hopefully.

"I thought we could try it for some months. See if it suits us." she said with a grin.

"Really? There is nothing it would make me happier except marring you of course. What made you changing your mind?"

"Well, I think we lost a lot time and we should focus a little on us. I don't want a day to look behind and regret about miss opportunities."

"I love you Pepper. Thank you for this. You make me so happy." he said and kissed her deep and passionate.

Three months later Jane and Lisbon got married in the city hall. The team and Lisbon's brothers were there and they celebrated it in a bar near to CBI. The same night Jane and Lisbon left California to sail the world. One and half year later they return because Lisbon had sea sick from her pregnancy. Jane couldn't be happier from being a father again. He and Lisbon had twins, a boy named Patrick Sam Jane and a girl named Emma Charlotte Jane. They were happy and finally free from any bounds of their past.


End file.
